An Inuyahsa high you would have never expected
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Ok, Inuyash POT crossover, better than it seems and it's a AU so there is some MEGA OOC, pairings Ryooc FujixKagie EijixKiky disclamie on chapie 1 R&R! Plus the rest of teh Inuyasha crew MORE THAN LIKELY WILL NOT come in, some are vaguely mentioned!HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

--scene change or beginning/ending

Fifteen year-old Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi sat crying on the floor in front of the mortuary window. They had been called by the police from their friend's house to come over, they was picked up by a squad car and driven to the mortuary they was asked if the people were their mother, grandfather, and younger brother, and unfortunately the corpses are. You see Kagome and Kikyo are twin sisters they were at their friend Eri's party around 5:30pm when they got the call on Kikyo's cell phone.

"_Miss Higurashi I am sorry to disturb you but your family has been in a tragic accident, we will be sending a police squad car to pick you and your sister up," the officer told the two sisters over the phone, the sisters were picked up in five minuets, and taken to the mortuary._

"It c-c-can't be," Kagome stammered holding onto her sister Kikyo for dear life.

"But h-how," Kikyo asked detective Benson, who was crouched next to them on her knees, Kikyo hugged Kagome back.

"Your family was in a taxi that was hit by an apparent gang drive by, they along with three other people in a mini van were shot and killed, two pedestrians were shot but they are still alive," Detective Benson said handing each girl a tissue, they took it and whipped their salty tears away but more replaced them.

"Do you two have any other family to stay with," Detective Stabler asked calmly, Kagome nodded, Kikyo spoke up.

"Yes, our dad, o-our parents are divorced his name is Nanjiro Echizen, Sota is actually adopted, w-we also have a h-half brother, Ryoma Echizen," Kikyo said as stably as she could.

About Ten miles away sitting at their kitchen table eating dinner, Ryoma and Nanjiro Echizen sneezed hard.

"Someone is talking bout you," they said to each other.

"Baka oyiji," Ryoma muttered, Nanjiro glared at the thirteen year-old.

"Oh my god, uncle isn't that you're ex wife," Nanako exclaimed looking at the news report about the drive by that Kagome and Kikyo's family was in, Nanjiro spit his tea out of his mouth.

--

That's the prologue hope you like it. AND I know it's a lot OOc but hey its AU so give me a break and I do NOT own prince of tennis, Inuyasha, or Law & Order SVU even if I want to!


	2. Chapter 2

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

--scene change or beginning/ending

"Do you girls need anything," detective Olivia Benson asked the two girls, while they waited in the loft of the police station for their father to come and get them.

"Yeah the ass of the baka who did that to our family behind bars," Kikyo said in a dangerous voice, she being the older of the two twins has always been very protective of her sister and anyone who can cause that much pain to her and her sisters life should rot in hell as far as she is concerned, the two girls continually refuse to talk to anyone except Olivia.

"Girls I will give my one hundred percent all to find them, ok but starving yourselves isn't going to bring them back, you should eat or at least drink something," Olivia coaxed, Kagome took her head off Kikyo's shoulder and nodded to her twin.

"Can we have some tea then, please Olivia-san," Kikyo said her voice now soft and caring for her sister, Olivia smiled she knew that Kikyo wasn't mad at her only that she displayed her sadness and anger in ways that only sounded mean, she knew deep down that Kikyo was a crying mess like Kagome, after all the older twin has been crying, Olivia nodded and got two cans of cheery flavored green tea out of a vending machine and have it to the girls, the thanked her and drank the drinks, Kagome still holding onto Kikyo as if she let go Kikyo would die to.

"WHERE ARE MY DAUGHTERS," Rang the voice of Nanjiro Echizen as he stalked up to detectives Tutuola and Stabler (OK I really don't know how to spell Fin's name, you know him if you watch Law & Order SVU so just leave it alone PLEASE), Ryoma walked up behind his father and bopped him on the head.

"Gomen, my Oyiji is a bit eccentric, we are the family of Kikyo and Kagome, we were told they would be here," Ryoma explained, Detective Stabler nodded but before he could do anything, Kagome and Kikyo ran down the stairs of the loft and flew onto Ryoma, and Nanjiro, Kikyo smothering Ryoma Kagome smothering Nanjiro.

"Tou-san, Ryo-chan, we missed you so much," Kagome said tears streaming down her face, Nanjiro nodded sheepishly and led then out, Ryoma bowed to the detectives and they drove home, on the way the news on the radio told the girls that their house had caught fire and burned to the ground, making the sad, depressed girls, even worse, they didn't even eat diner they jut went up to their room and fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow was the beginning of their lives as, Kikyo and Kagome Echizen at Seigaku school.

--

"Ok well you have you're schedules and I have to go to class so see you at afternoon practice, ok, Kikyo-nee-chan, Kagome-nee-chan," Ryoma sad, bowing to his sisters and starting to walk away, but they grabbed him by the arms, each sister in their own brand new uniform and holding their school and tennis bags. Just as this was happening Eiji Kikumaru and Syuuske Fuji walked by their favorite Ochibi kouhi, they stopped to see the spectacle the twins were now causing, holding each of Ryoma's arms in a death hold, they walked up to Ryoma.

"NE, OCHIBI WHO ARE THEY," Eiji asked glomping Ryoma making him fall down and Kikyo and Kagome look at Eiji like he had just shot the prime Minster (or whatever leader Japan has). they pulled Ryoma up and hugged him softly.

"This is Kikyo and Kagome they're my older twin sisters, they just moved here from living with their mom, Ohh Senpai, you're in class 3-A right can you show them there Please, or I'm gonna be late," Ryoma begged, he knew that he NEVER begged but if he was late to class his fan girls would go on a rampage and his sisters, who were his _most_ loved important people, they even topping his **Beloved** cat Karupin, which is a major feet, but seeing how they gave said cat to him it's not a hard thing to imagine. Fuji and Eiji smiled and nodded, they heard the urgent tone in Ryoma's voice and decided for ONCE not to take advantage of him, so five minuets later Ryoma was sprinting to his class, and Fuji and Eiji were leading Kagome and Kikyo to their classroom.

--

OK That's the first chap AND I KNOW ITS OOC DON'T YELL AT ME! But this is an AU story OBVIOUSLY SO JUST LET IT GO OK! PLEASE R&R

Ok that was kinda like a second Prologue but like a chapie two, I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND I KNOW IS OOC **BUT** PEOPLE IT'S AU!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

--scene change or beginning/ending + I Promise this one is WAY longer! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

"Our class room is right down here," Eiji said leading the two girls to the classroom with Fuji smirking as he walked behind them. When they got there, the two guys went to their seats, the teacher had the two girls come to the front of the class, just before they went in the two girls each took out a pair of identical white rimmed, very dark, rectangular women's sports sunglasses, they each put their own pair on and entered the class with the boys.

"Class these are our new students, please introduce yourselves," the sensei said, the two twins shared smirks and each took a small breath.

"Hello, I am Kikyo/Kagome Echizen, I moved here from a different district in Tokyo to live with my father, nice to meet you," they said in unison, smirking as the class looked at them slightly confused, it was even more amusing when they saw the same mild confusion their sensei's face.

"Sensei can we ask them questions," a girl with stunningly bright blond hair asked him, he nodded, "Which one of you is Kagome?"

"We're not going to tell because it's more fun if you can figure it out," they said in a half mocking half serious way, the girl frowned, and Kagome pointed to a boy in the fifth row.

"Why did you move," he asked, Kagome and Kikyo stiffened, the closed their eyes together and gave the teacher a note from their step mom, it read 'Kagome and Kikyo need to wear sunglasses in school please don't inquire further, signed Rinko Echizen.' the teacher looked bemused but nodded, they refaced the class.

"We prefer not to tell you or have you badger us," Kikyo shot at him, he backed down and a great majority of hands went down, only three stayed in the air, Kagome pointed to a tall black haired girl.

"Why are you wearing sun glasses?" asked the girl.

"We don't need to and won't answer why, please don't badger us about that either," Kikyo said, the girl also backed down and another hand left the air, Kagome pointed to the last hand in the air, a boy in the back row.

"Are you two related to Ryoma Echizen," the boy asked.

"He is our little brother," Kagome said, a hand shot back into the air, she pointed at the girl.

"Do you pay tennis?" she asked.

"Not really, if Ryoma asks us to we consider, but not unless we feel like it, we also only play doubles, we have only ever played singles with Ryoma or each other," Kikyo and Kagome said in unison and went to the only open seats, Kagome sat in front of Fuji, Kikyo sat right next to her in front of Eiji. The sensei continued onto the lesson, and after the next one then it is time for break.

"Kagome-chan, Kikyo-chan can you come here," Fuji asked kindly from the window at the back of the classroom, Eiji next to him, Kagome and Kikyo let out small smiles and went.

"Yes," Kikyo asked.

"We wanted to talk to you, nya, so we could get to know our knew friends," Eiji said, glomping Kikyo, not that he can tell her from Kagome.

"E-Eiji-kun, I-I can't bre-breath," Kikyo stuttered, Kagome wrenched her twin from Eiji's death hold, Eiji blushed a bit.

"Gomen, Ochibi has just about the same reaction," Eiji said rubbing the back of his neck, Kikyo and Kagome looked at him, "OHH, Ochibi, is Ryoma, I call him Ochibi cause he's chibi."

"Ohh that's what he means," Kagome whispered to Kikyo.

"Yeah Ryoma is small, we have to feed him our specialty when we get home," Kikyo mused to her twin, Eiji looked confused, Fuji chuckled.

"Saa, you two are secretive aren't you," Fuji said, Kagome and Kikyo jumped at hearing him speak English.

"F-Fuji-kun, you scared us," Kagome said quietly, her twin sweat dropped.

"Nani?" Eiji mused aloud.

"Betsuni, now what were you saying about getting to know us," Kikyo hurriedly covered for her embarrassed sister.

"Well why don't you two come to lunch with us, we normally drag your otouto with us, so he'll be there, oh and you can call me Syuuske if you want, I don't mind," Fuji said VERY persuasively, Kikyo and Kagome nodded, so one class later the four of them grabbed they're bentos and went to get Ryoma, Kikyo and Kagome had to follow Fuji and Eiji but as soon as they got to Ryoma's classroom they rushed in and went straight for their brother, Kikyo grabbed his right arm while Kagome grabbed his left.

"Gaahh, Onee-chans," Ryoma protested, Tomoka got very annoyed, Sakuno tried to calm down Tomo, and the freshie trio were so lost in the situation.

"Ryo, you can't leave us like that its mean," Kagome teased her brother.

"Kagome-nee-chan, stop your hurting my arm," Ryoma protested more, Kagome released his arm and hugged him, Kikyo followed suit.

"Ryo you should play us now, were so B-O-A-R-D," Kikyo said firmly, releasing her brother, she and her twin stood in from of Ryoma's desk and looked at him with the puppy face. Ryoma sighed and got up.

"Fine, but NOT doubles, and why are Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai standing in the doorway," Ryoma answered/asked, Kikyo and Kagome smiled.

"Syuuske-kun and Eiji-kun are our new friends, maybe they'll play us to," Kagome said, Eiji nodded enthusiastically, Fuji smiled and nodded.

"RYOMA-SAMA, who are THEY," Tomoka basically screamed, Ryoma sighed, Kikyo and Kagome scowled at the loud fan girl.

"They are my sisters, so shut UP," Ryoma snapped in defense of his sisters, they hugged him.

"Ohh, your sisters, gomen," Tomo said, Sakuno sweat dropped.

"Ryo-CHAN, she is weird we have to get you out of here before you catch her stupidity," Kikyo sneered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," Tomo yelled, Kagome and Kikyo stood in front of Ryoma, they looked pissed at the world suddenly and they growled at Tomoka.

"LEAVE. OUR. BROTHER. A-L-O-N-E," Kagome snarled at Tomoka, Sakuno stepped in.

"Gomen, please forgive Tomoka-chan, Tomo-chan, say sorry," Sakuno pleaded, Tomoka looked vandalized but mumbled sorry.

"And who are you," Kikyo asked kindly to Sakuno.

"Sakuno Ryuizaki, it is a pleasure to meet you both," Sakuno said bowing to them.

"Hmm, well nice to meet you," Kagome and Kikyo said together, they each grabbed one of Ryoma hands and dragged him out of the class, Eiji and Fuji following, both fighting down laughter. They went down to the tennis courts and Eiji, Fuji, and Kagome ate while Ryoma and Kikyo had a practice match, it seemed that tennis province runs in the Echizen blood cause Kikyo was nothing short of amazing, Ryoma was playing right handed though and he won with the score at 6-4. Kagome smiled and clapped as the two shook hands, she jumped up and took a racquet out of her tennis bag and pulled Eiji with her to play, they played while the others ate, the score wound up 6-4 Kagome winning because she had better stamina and better strategy than Eiji, who had stupidly underestimated her.

"That was a good match, NYA, you're as merciless as Ochibi," Eiji panted dropping onto the bench next to a chuckling Fuji and Kikyo, who threw a towel to Kagome and put one over Eiji's head.

"Eiji-kun what's mercy mean," Kagome teased, that made even Ryoma laugh.

"Ne, Ryo-chan you didn't eat you lunch," Kikyo noticed, Ryoma gulped.

"Nee-chan, I'm not hungry," Ryoma said.

"Eat it Ryoma, at least the rice," Kagome instructed holding Ryoma precious cap over his head, Ryoma sighed and wolfed down the rice.

"Give it back nee-chan," Ryoma said putting down the Bento, Kagome smiled and gave it to him.

"We love you to Ryo, OH CRAP it's time to get to class, Go Ryoma," Kikyo said having had glanced down at her watch, Ryoma nodded and headed off, the girls packed up and they, Eiji and Fuji also went to class.

--

Ok third chap and it has MANY words, please just R&R i take flames but no cussing please oh and I am looking for a NON YOAI way to get Ryoma girlfriend Via Kagome and Kikyo making him get one, please hint some suggestions to me!


	4. Chapter 4

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

--scene change or beginning/ending & to the VERY nice readers, thanks a mill you guys are great help and a special shot out to _**Gothic Lust **_thanx for the pairing idea but I already have one, and plus it would be kinda hard to do that cause Rin would somehow have to get in the story and she would have to age like 7 years, way to complicated but thanx anyways!

--

"Man that was boring," Kikyo said as she and Kagome walked down to the tennis cots, their classes over and school with that thought, they wanted to watch Ryoma, Syuuske, and Eiji play so the went to the tennis courts and waited for practice to start.

"Totally, Ohh I see some people coming out, lets see if it's Ryo-chan," Kagome said, the two girls walked up in front of the tennis club house door, it opened and second year Takeshi Momoshiro, third years Fuji and Eiji, and Ryoma, Momo ran into Kikyo, and she toppled over Kagome they fell onto the ground, the other three ran over to them.

"Onee-chans are you ok," Ryoma asked pulling them up into a standing position, they smiled softly.

"We're fine Ryo-chan, but that boy could apologize for knocking us over," Kagome said.

"Ahh, gomen, uhh," Momo started but was at a loss for their names the introduced themselves, "Kikyo-sempai, Kagome-sempai, I'm Takeshi Momoshiro, but just call me Momo please, I'm sorry for knocking you over."

"Thanks and hi," They said in unison.

"Kikyo-nee-chan you're knee is bleeding," Ryoma said he bent down and pointed to Kikyo's slightly bleeding knee, Eiji bent down as well and wrapped his conveniently placed handkerchief around it gently (ok it's cliché don't kill me for it), Kikyo smiled at him and thanked him softly.

"No problem nya," Eiji replied.

"Ano, don't you four have practice," Kagome said helping the silence that had fallen, the four regulars jumped and ran onto the courts just as Tezuka was about to walk in. Kagome and Kikyo smiled at Tezuka, who sighed and let them in as well, Tezuka then announced that they would be helping train the regulars, this caused everyone to notice that the two girls are in tennis attire, Kagome in a red tennis skirt and a white sports tank top and Kikyo in a white tennis skirt and red sports tank top, they each held a racquet, Kagome's purple and Kikyo's navy.

"Ok So, Ochibi's Onee-chans are helping us train?" Eiji asked Tezuka nodded, most of the people were still astounded the Ryoma had big sisters.

"Hai," Kagome said, she and Kikyo smirked at them all with pleasure in the looks of disbelief. They started training them all by having everyone run fifty laps, the girls joining and doing fine. This practice goes, on and on till MANY people drop, Kagome and Kikyo haven't heard of Inui's EVIL drinks yet so no penalties, thank Kami, and so it goes on so the only ones to finish and the regulars and Kikyo and Kagome (Yeah they're like sporty in this fic!). Regulars all sprawled on the ground panting hard, (they were fearing the INUI penalty) Kagome and Kikyo both leaning on the fence, eyes closed, breathing in painful gasps, they looked exactly identical, save the different colors of clothes.

"Ok, well that's it for today, thanks for participating, good afternoon mina-san," Kagome said, she and Kikyo went to change as Tezuka dismissed everyone (he was the only one not to run, well and Inui but he's only manager). Ten minuets later, Momo, Ryoma, Kikyo, Kagome, Eiji, and Fuji are walking out of the school grounds together. Kikyo and Kagome walking in front of everyone, (they have no clue how to find their way around but that isn't about to stop them). Ryoma had to keep pulling them the right way, cause they took a wrong turn about every two minuets, Momo said that they should all go for burgers, on the senpais, Fuji agreed, Eiji did grudgingly Kagome and Kikyo almost got roped into paying by Momo, but Fuji insisted on paying for everyone's so the went to the nearest burger joint and stuffed themselves (Well Momo and Eiji did, Ryoma had four, Fuji two, and the girls had one each).

"Saa, you guys sure san stuff yourselves," Kikyo commented as they walked out of the store ten minuets later, Eiji and Momo grinned sheepishly. Kagome and Kikyo giggled and ran off, dragging Ryoma, waving goodbye.

--

"GOD!! ECHIZEN, KIKYO-SENPAI, KAGOME-SENPAI, HURRY UP!" Momo yelled, the next morning, as he waited for them to come out.

"GAWD, Momo-kun you're very impatient," Kagome said as she, Kikyo and Ryoma walked out of their house, Momo just sweat dropped and they went on to school. On the way Momo ended up chasing Ryoma to school, Kikyo and Kagome chasing after them so by the time they were there they were all out of breath, a bad thing cause Inui was planning today's menu of practice. (FYI today is Saturday but they still have practice and stuff but no classes)

"Nya, why are you guys so tired," Eiji asked from behind Ryoma, scaring the crap out of Kikyo, Kagome, and Momo, and making Ryoma cringe as he was jumped by the hyperactive redhead.

"It's all Momo-senpai's fault," Ryoma said defiantly.

"NANI!! How is it my fault!?"

"You chased me and Onee-chans had to chase you, so it's your fault," Ryoma explained while turning a delicate shade of blue from lack of oxygen, he shot a help-me-out glare at his sisters and they detached Eiji from Ryoma.

"Not fair," Momo said in a whinny way, Kagome and Kikyo shot him a look that said shut-up-or-you'll-regret-making-it-hard-for-him, Momo gulped and hid behind a newly appeared Oishi.

"GAH, senpai save me," Momo cried, Kagome and Kikyo started giggling, the others all chuckled, Fuji, and Tezuka appeared, followed by Taka, Inui, and Kaidoh.

"What are you doing, all of you run 10 laps, NOW!" Tezuka commanded, Oishi, Momo, Eiji, Ryoma, Kagome, And Kikyo started running.

"Ne. Tezuka, don't you think that was harsh," Fuji said in his normal hidden tone, Tezuka just glared at him and shook his head, "Saa whatever you say Bucho," Fuji finished and left to the clubhouse. Once everyone was on the courts Inui walked on holding a bin of many different colored cans, he explained that each in turn will hit three cans each a different color and all only called out just as the ball is hit, miss one and you drink Inui's juice, Kagome and Kikyo had not tried the juice yet even if they will participate.

"First up Echizen," Inui called, Ryoma stepped up to the line, Inui served and just as Ryoma was about to hit the ball Inui called out, "red!" Ryoma snapped his wrist around and made the ball soar and hit the farthest red can, "next purple," Ryoma had to turn his whole arm to get the one and only purple can but he still got it, "Next blu- BLACK!" Ryoma's eyes popped wide open and his arm twisted furiously as he tried to get the ball to go in the right direction, it thankfully did and hit the nearest black can, Ryoma stepped down glaring at Inui.

"Saa good move Echizen," Fuji said, Ryoma smirked and leaned on the fence suddenly falling into a sleepy faze, Kikyo stepped up as Inui called her name, she smirked widely.

"Yellow," Inui called just a Kikyo's racquet hit the ball, she snapped the ball to a yellow can knocking it over.

"YAY I did it," Kikyo said.

"RED!" Kikyo's keen eyes swiftly found a red can and her ball hit the target perfectly, "Whi- BLUE!" Kikyo found the can wit her eyes and her backhand sent the ball straight at the can making her third clean hit, she stepped down.

"Good job," Kagome said, Kikyo smiled, she gave Kagome her racquet back, they had switched so no one could figure out which twin was which, both of them would be using Kagome's for now.

"Fuji." Inui called, said tensai came up and shot at the white, brown, and blue cans making all of the shots land on target with ease, he two stepped down and Kaidoh went up.

"Orange," Inui called, Kaidoh hit the ball with a snake shot and it hit the target.

"Bla-WHITE!" Inui shouted, throwing Kaidoh off, he missed the shot and it landed next to him, he looked horrified.

"Damn it," Kaidoh cursed, he drank the foul red juice and turned blue he ran for the water fountain.

"GAH scary, scary," Momo said as he to stepped up. He the first two just fine but Inui tricked him on the third so he was the third so he joined Kaidoh as a victim of the juice, Taka hit the ball to hard and the first one went to the can next to it instead of the right one so he to fell pray to the EVIL juice, everyone else cleared just fine.

"Inui what was that sludge," Taka asked still in his burning mode, Inui went into his they-hate-my-drinks-completely-whaaa! mode.

"Upgraded Inui's penal tea," Inui moaned.

"Ne Ryo-chan play a match with me," Kagome said stretching.

"Me vs. you and Kikyo-nee-chan and someone will play with me," Ryoma said not wanting to play singles at the moment and knowing that his sisters would have to use their own racquets.

"Naahh, you play me," Kagome insisted and dragged him onto the court, Tezuka had said to play practice matches for a while so they had just had to find a opponent.

"Ready," Ryoma asked as he got ready to serve, Kagome nodded, Ryoma served and...

--

Ok so fourth chapie tell me your opinions!


	5. Chapter 5

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

--scene change or beginning/ending + something is gonna happen in this chap, is it good or bad? You'll find out! ;P!

--

Ryoma's serve snapped past Kagome but she twisted around and hit it back. Ryoma hit back Kagome jumped high and hit the ball straight at Ryoma's knees. Ryoma backed up and nearly tripped to hit it, Kagome stuck out her tongue at him as it scored him a point, Ryoma sighed.

"Sis you're gonna kill me with that sniper shot one day," Ryoma said. Everyone watching, meaning everyone, save Tezuka who had mysteriously vanished, was confused Kikyo answered their confusion as Ryoma served a twist.

"Sniper shot, Kagie's ultimate shot. It is aimed after she hits it. It's like the ball goes in her will, see how Ryo had to back out of his perfect receiving position to hit it. Ryoma is one of the few who can hit it back, Kagie knows exactly how it pinpoint every weak spot even as the ball is just about to leave her racquet. She is crazy smart but never uses it except in school, like I do, well I use it in tennis to, Kagie could hit every shot she wanted but doesn't. It's like Fuji-kun, she holds back to much, but look she's hitting it again," Kikyo explained as Kagome jumped high again and hit the shot at Ryoma's face, he had all of a split second to dodge he was unable to hit the ball back, Kagome tied to score and Ryoma served again, "Kagome hates hurting people that don't deserve it, she hates using that shot to but she does it half the time without noticing it, she pays me and Ryo so much she doesn't even see it when we dodge to avoid it, that is Kagome's killer technique, it put our dad out like a light for three hours cause he underestimated it." There was a general awe going round all of the regulars now as Ryoma returned yet another sniper shot.

"So Kagome-chan doesn't see when she's hitting it," Eiji asked, slightly confused with the shot.

"Oh no she does, she just knows we can avoid it so she doesn't hold back. If she went against one of you she probably wouldn't use it at all. She'd rather lose honorably than hurt someone with the sniper, but make her mad and you'll be out faster than you can see the shot coming," Kikyo said a hint of wicked pleasure in her voice as if she had seen that happen many times.

"Sugoi there it goes again," Momo said. The match went on and Ryoma gradually took it, it ended in a victory for Ryoma 6-4.

"Good game," Kagome said happily she had stopped using the Sniper once it had hit Ryoma in the ear making him fall on his butt.

"Che, I would have had to work a lot harder if you hadn't stopped trying," Ryoma said, in truth he was sad because Kagome thought she had hurt him Kagome hugged him.

"I hate hurting you and Kiky, I hurts me," Kagome insisted, letting Ryoma go, he 'hned' and walked off, unable to face his sister with a straight face.

"Ryoma is such a brat sometimes, ne," Kikyo said to her double as she walked up behind her, Kagome shook her head.

"He just doesn't want us to worry about him even though we do," Kagome said Kikyo smiled and they walked out of the court to watch Eiji and Oishi play a match. Ryoma stayed away from his sisters all the rest of practice, it made them worry, he left so quickly many wondered if her had even changed. Kagome and Kikyo disappeared to their house, thinking of places Ryoma could be.

"Saa Ryoma-kun why are you here all alone and worrying your nee-chans to death," Fuji asked dramatically popping up behind Ryoma, Ryoma jumped and fell off the park bench he_ had_ been sitting on. Ryoma glared at Fuji but couldn't hold the glare, his face slid into a sad frown as he turned his face from the tensai, but Fuji had seen, "Saa, Ryoma whats up?"

"You don't need to know," Ryoma hissed at Fuji, who was taken aback, the kouhai he had began seeing as a little brother just like Yuuta was hissing at him. Ryoma never did that to anyone, save, Momo, his fan girls or the freshie trio.

"Yeah I do Ryoma," Fuji hissed back he grabbed Ryoma's arm to keep him from leaving, his growing feelings for a certain twin had noting to do with the worry he was now getting for Ryoma.

"Fuji-senpai stop it, I know you care about us but you don't _need_ to know, it's not you're business it's theirs and mine so leave me alone," Ryoma said fighting Fuji strong hold, but it didn't loosen. Ryoma glared hard at Fuji but the tensai didn't let go.

"Ryoma what made your sisters move to Kanto," Fuji asked, his hold on Ryoma's arm is now so hard that it started to make Ryoma's left arm hurt.

"Let go of me Syuuske," Ryoma snarled yanking his arm painfully from Syuuske's grip.

"Ryoma tell me now," Fuji hissed at the freshman, Ryoma was taken aback by Fuji's sudden voice change. Ryoma fell onto the bench, his face set yet saddened.

"Their mom and gramps died, their adopted kid brother died to, I've known him ever since they adopted him as a baby. He was only nine, they cried all night when they found out and they still cry at home. No one knows or understands, Sota and I were their little brothers and Sota was mine, even if I'd never been related to him. I hate people knowing my feelings. Why the hell do you think I ignore people so much," Ryoma snapped. Fuji understood, for Ryoma, a person who NEVER let anyone in his walls it had to be hard to lose someone you felt like was a brother and then not be able to express your grief for them.

"So that's why they wear sunglasses and you never take you cap off anymore, you're grieving but you can't show it because he wasn't a blood relative so the school wouldn't except it, you had to find ways around it, that weren't conspicuous," Fuji deducted. Ryoma nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe someone figured it out. They could claim to be grieving for their mom or gramps but they never wanted to, you don't know how hard it was for them to live there. They didn't want to leave cause of Sota but seriously they hated it there, their mom was a real bitch and their gramps was a stuck up old ass. They were so narrow minded about EVERYTHING Kagome and Kikyo did that the girls could barely live there, Kagome and Kikyo HATED them," Ryoma said probably the most words he had ever said at once in a LONG time.

"Do they know where you are," Fuji asked, Ryoma snorted.

"Do you think they do," Ryoma asked.

"No, let's go," Fuji said. He walked Ryoma home, Ryoma didn't need and escort but Fuji wanted to make sure that Ryoma didn't run again.

--

"Ryoma-san where were you," Nanako asked as Ryoma walked inside the front door of his house, Fuji having left at the front gate.

"Park, I'm not hungry, good night," Ryoma said he walked swiftly up to his room, and looked the door as he closed it behind him. He fell, fully clothed, onto his bed asleep.

"Ne, where's Ryoma," Kikyo asked Nanako as Ryoma's door clicked shut, Nanako sighed and pointed above, Kikyo and Kagome shrugged and went to their own room.

--

"HURRY UP YOU THREE," Momo called, the three Echizen kids ran from their house, they were all late. They bypassed Momo and kept running towards the school, Momo only just realized what had happened and took off after them.

--

"You didn't -pant- have to leave -pant- me," Momo panted/whined as the four of them huffed onto the courts just in time.

"Yeah we d-pant-id," Kikyo protested.

"Shhh!" Kagome hissed at them as Tezuka stalked in the courts, they stood erect as if nothing had happened, Tezuka looked them over.

"Echizen, you will have a match with me, Echizen will have a match with Momoshiro, and Echizen will have a match with Fuji," he commanded confusing everyone, the three Echizens looked at him confused, "Ryoma with me, Kikyo with Momoshiro, Kagome with Fuji, NOW!" The ones under question hastened to go to their spots, Ryoma inwardly groaned, he knew that Tezuka was only having a match with him to torture him in his tired state.

"I'll serve," Tezuka said, Ryoma nodded and hid his panting as he took his receiving place, Tezuka served and Ryoma had to sprint to catch it, Ryoma shot back and Tezuka caught it with utmost ease, while Ryoma was barely catching the shots, Kagome and Kikyo and Momo were having similar problems. Tezuka hit a pronouncedly hard shot to receive and Ryoma had to jump to catch it making himself go headfirst into the fence after he had returned it, on accident of course, he was almost tangled in the fence he had hit it so hard, Tezuka walked over to him.

"Bucho," Ryoma said, he painfully got up, his arms had cuts on them but he paid them no mind Tezuka inwardly smirked at Ryoma determination.

"Ready to start again," Tezuka asked, Ryoma nodded and the matches continued. The final scores went as follows, Ryoma Tezuka, match to Tezuka 6-3, Kagome Fuji, match to Fuji 6-2, Kikyo Momo, match to Kikyo 7-5.

"Saa, I won," Fuji told Kagome, she smirked at him.

"Yeah you did, Fujiko," Kagome said, this time Fuji smirked.

"But you held back a lot didn't you, Kagie," Fuji asked, Kagome choked on the water she was drinking, Fuji thumped her on the back. Kagome swallowed hard and squealed. Fuji held back his hand s and Kagome stood up.

"You called me K-Kagie," Kagome blushed.

"You called me Fujiko," Fuji countered, Kagome blushed harder.

"W-Well Eiji-kun calls you that so I t-t-thought I could, only Ryoma and Kikyo call me Kagie, well and -mumbles- Inu...," Kagome said, her face fell at the last word.

"What, who else," Fuji asked, Kagome suddenly had teas pouring down her face she walked silently out of the court saying something to Tezuka about water, Kikyo approached Fuji.

"What happened Fuji-kun?" Kikyo asked.

"She called me Fujiko, that's fine so I just called her Kagie and she got flustered and mumbled how only you, Ryoma and someone name Inu only called her Kagie," Fuji said confused, Kikyo sighed.

"Kagome's old Boyfriend Inuyasha used to call her that before he left her and went to America. That dog breathed bastard dumped her just before a big match that he new was important to her and left on that day. That's a reason Kagie doesn't play to hard anymore, she lost the sprite and I only like to play her or Ryoma or someone interesting so yeah, we both kinda fell from grace," Kikyo admitted a little touchy.

"Saa, that makes sense, umm, I've never had to ask anyone this but should I apologize to her," Fuji asked, for once in his life he _didn't_ know what to do.

"You should, but she's back now, go," Kikyo instructed, Fuji stood up and pulled Kagome over to a side, away from the others, he apologized and she insisted it wasn't his fault, that she just got upset sometimes about h-i-m.

"So you're not mad," Fuji asked, slightly worried he had upset his new interest, she smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not, you didn't know, please call me Kagie, ok," Kagome said, Fuji put on his normal sadistic smile and nodded, the people who had silently been watching were astounded, well most of them were, Ryoma and Kikyo weren't they could tell both sides had liked each other for a while, Momo and Eiji however where shocked when Fuji and Kagome hugged tightly the turned around to face them, Ryoma and Kikyo ran for it just before Fuji and Kagome saw them. Momo and Eiji weren't so lucky so they faced Kagome's wrath.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA," Kagome yelled at them hitting them with tennis ball after tennis ball as they ran for it.

"KAGOME-SAN, MOMOSHIRO, KIKUMARU! 15 LAPS FOR DISTURBING PRACTICE!" Bellowed Tezuka, Kagome set off like a flash on her laps, Momo and Eiji followed. Kikyo doubled over in silent giggles, Ryoma snorted quietly and Fuji chuckled silently.

"Ne, Ryoma come here," Kagome said once practice was over, she had been watching Ryoma like a hawk since he crash landed in the fence, Kikyo to was concerned, both twins pulled Ryoma into the clubhouse while everyone was still cooling down.

"Lift it," Kikyo commanded, Ryoma looked at her, then realized what she meant, he inwardly cussed and lifted the left side of his shirt, there was a fence patterned area of bruises and a cut on a rib, Ryoma hadn't even known how bad it was because he wasn't stupid enough to give away that his side still hurt. Kagome and Kiyo scowled at him.

"Why?"

"I had to finish my match then my other ones," Ryoma replied emotionlessly, he dropped his shirt back own, grabbed his bag and left before Kagome or Kikyo could do a thing, they scowled in his general direction but it would be to much of a commotion to chase him down, Fuji, thankfully, and Momo caught up to Ryoma and started walking with him.

--

OK so that's the chapie, to those who wanted it longer you got it and tell me your views!


	6. Chapter 6

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

--scene change or beginning/ending + this chapie is probably gonna suck cause I'm uber board! _**That and I ran out of cough drops! T-T**_ But this chapie is to the dedicated readers who have been reading and reviewing a lot! Here it goes for _**Ichigo Mirai, Music ADD, 43InuAsha, Gothic Lust, **_I know there are more but these people review like every time they read a chapie, So thank you four and Thanx to the people who still read and Review I'll post more thank yous later in the story!

--

"Hey Echizen whats wrong you look like your limping," Momo asked noticing Ryoma stepping gingerly, Ryoma corrected his walked and sped up.

"I'm fine senpai, I have to go home NOW," Ryoma said, he ran down the street avoiding all stares and glares at him he rounded the corner and bolted to his house, thankfully all of the adults are gone.

--

"RYOMA!!" Shouted his sisters minuets after Ryoma had gotten home, they ran up the stairs and pulled Ryoma from his homework and into the bathroom, Kikyo had a medical kit in her hand. They forcibly removed Ryoma's now bloody shirt and wrapped up his bleeding cuts, they made sure to make it tight so he couldn't take it off and they put ice on his bruises.

"Itaisu, Onee-chans!" Ryoma protested as the iced the fence shaped bruises.

"We all know you would never have put any thing on these and they would have gotten infected. Ryoma you have to take care of yourself or we'll do it for you, you're not going to make us worry about you all the time to," Kikyo snapped, Ryoma quieted.

"So you're done, ok just, Take-it-easy," Kagome said she put emphasis on the last three words.

"Hai," Ryoma said monotonously and he went to his homework finishing in mere minuets. Kikyo and Kagome had finished their homework in school so when Nanjiro came home they played tennis with home.

"Ne Ryoma-CHAN why don't you play me," Nanjiro asked, Kagome slapped the back of his head.

"Ryo-chan can't play! He got hurt at tennis practice today and didn't want you or Okaa-san to know or Nanako-chan to know," Kikyo said, Ryoma glared at her, she smirked back.

"NANI?! That brat got hurt and isn't complaining about it, well he never really did that did he," Nanjiro said loudly so Nanako and Rinko could hear him, Ryoma hurled a tennis ball at his dad's head and left a huge red mark on it.

"BAKA OYIJI!" Ryoma yelled as he was descended upon by Rinko and Nanako.

--

"Ne, Ryoma are you gonna play today," Kikyo asked as they waited for Momo, Ryoma nodded.

"Hey, Echizen, Kikyo-senpai, Kagome-senpai," Momo called, they came down to him and walked to school, Kagome and Kikyo hanging on Ryoma the whole way trying to get him to sit out, of course talking in English so Momo couldn't hear.

"Gah! Get off, I'm gonna fall," Ryoma said as they started completely hanging not walking with him.

"Not till you sit out," Kagome said actually in Japanese.

"Nani? Why would you want Echizen ton sit out," Momo asked, Kagome slapped a hand on her forehead.

"Momo, he crashed into a fence yesterday, does that tell you anything," Kikyo asked, slightly annoyed at having to explain it.

"Oh," Momo said stupidly, Ryoma slapped his forehead and sped up refusing to talk to any of them the rest of the way. Once the four of them got to school, the other regulars and tennis club members got a chilling vibe, looked over and thought together 'Dang what made Echizen that mad?!'

"Echizen, Echizen, and Echizen, we would like you to lead the exercises today, choose one that you se fit," Tezuka said. Kagome, Kikyo, and Ryoma nodded and lined up. they had the freshmen do racquet swings over and over and over on court D, they had all other non-regulars go to court C and B to practice while they led doubles training.

--

"REGULARS LINE UP!" Came Tezuka's order at the end of practice, they hastened to obey, "As you know the first round of the Kanto tournament is tomorrow so be there ON TIME! DISMISSED!" Everyone went to their houses.

"Ryoma are you mad at us," Kagome asked.

"No."

"Then why are you brooding," Kikyo asked.

"Baka oyiji."

"What about him?"

"You'll see." They did , Nanjiro was in a rabid mood to play against his children once they got home.

"All _three_ of you play me right NOW!" Nanjiro yelled, the siblings sighed ad grabbed their racquets and trudged onto the homemade court, their father served. Kikyo sighed and took it, she shot it back to her father. He returned, Ryoma groaned as he shot at Nanjiro, who now has his eyes closed, Kagome jump smashed but it did little good, Ryoma hissed at the idea that Nanjiro would beat all of them, that and his bruises really hurt.

"Ryoma sit out, Kikyo and I will shut him up," Kagome deadpanned seeing Ryoma momentarily wince as Nanjiro hit a shot that made Ryoma bend in a weird position to return it, Ryoma shook his head stubbornly. Nanjiro's plan was working and Ryoma wasn't about to let it succeed.

"Saa, Ryoma, Kikyo, Kagome, you three are getting soft," Nanjiro said cooingly as he returned.

"Not as much as you Tou-san," Kikyo said, snapping the ball back into her father's court, he was to busy laughing to hit it back, Ryoma smirked. Nanjiro puffed then served right at Ryoma how shot the ball right back. Then it turned into a rally, between Ryoma and Nanjiro, Kagome and Kikyo tried to break in but it was impossible, Ryoma and Nanjiro wouldn't let up, if one of the m scored a point then the other would serve the ball and the rally would start again, finally the thing to stop them was...

"DINNER!" Rinko called out to them, Nanjiro caught the ball and the four of them headed inside. Dinner lasted a while because Nanjiro had a drawn out talk about how soft his children were becoming, that is until Ryoma knocked his chair over from under the table sending the room into a fit of laughing. The twins and Ryoma went to bed early, for tomorrow's is after all the Kanto prelims.

--

OK I'm so sorry, but I'm like dead on my feet and I ran out of cough drops and I was at camp AND I have writers block!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think about it!!


	7. Chapter 7

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

--scene change or beginning/ending

--

-Morning-

"RYOMA! KIKYO! KAGOME! GET UP!" Nanako yelled. Kikyo actually fell out of her bed from the rude awakening. They dressed quickly, grabbed some food and their tennis gear and ran outside to find a waiting Momo.

"Gawd, what took you three so long?" Momo asked as they ran to school, late.

"We're tired Momo, so shut up," Kikyo snapped irritably, Momo shut up from fear for his life (Yes he's seen Kikyo in a pissed off mood) and they dashed to school just in time for the bus to the Kanto prelims.

"Ne, Momo, Ochibi, why were you guys so late," Eiji asked, leaning over his seat to talk to Momo, Ryoma, Kikyo, and Kagome.

"Sleepy heads over there wouldn't wake up," Momo said, earning him a bop on the head and the twins to blush. Eiji didn't notice and kept going.

"So why are you two coming Nya," Eiji asked, curious.

"We're here for you guys, plus in the time between matches we'll help out," Kagome said, Kikyo was still trying to stop the rosy blush from covering her face.

"Are you going to cheer us on," Fuji asked out of the blue, Kikyo and Kagome exchanged surprised yet happy glances.

"SURE!"

"Osakada won't like that at all," Horio said bluntly, Ryoma scowled at him, Kikyo and Kagome scowled at Tomoka's name.

"Then she can get over it," Kikyo snapped.

"Che, that loud fan girl won't stop till something so big happens her head explodes," Ryoma mused quietly making the others laugh.

"You're right Osakada is way too nosy and loud," Horio agreed loudly, Ryoma looked at him with a look that clearly said now-look-whose-talking! Horio shrunk away.

"Anyways, she's a brat," Kagome said in a finishing tone. They joked and talked about nothing important the rest of the ride then arrived at the tennis courts. Tezuka registered them all while the others went to the place where they would soon face off against Fudomine (Ok I'm skipping Gyokurin cause I really don't like that one ok). Tezuka then came over to them and announced the line up,

"Doubles 1, Fuji and Kawamura, Doubles 2, Oishi and Kikiumaru, singles 3 Kaidoh, singles 2 Echizen, singles 1 Fuji, Up now are Fuji and Kawamura," Tezuka said. Kagome pulled Fuji over just before he went into the court with Takashi, she whispered "Syuuske do your best, ok, I'll be cheering."

Fuji grinned and went to his place, Kagome smiled and took her place beside her sister. Kagome beamed at Fuji although the match, until about halfway through her eyes flashed to Ishida, Kikyo and Ryoma did as well, The Fudomine player is signaling his captain, apparently asking permission for something.

"Ne, Ryoma do you know what he's doing," Kikyo asked her brother, Ryoma shook his head.

"No clue what for, but he's asking permission to use something, probably something that was sealed by his Bucho," Ryoma replied. Tachibana looked intently at Ishida apparently remembering something important, he raised one finger; Ishida nodded smiling and got into a strange receiving position. as the ball went to him he started flexing his muscles, the ball stayed on his racquet until he shot it forward while yelling...

"HADOKYU!!" The ball sped towards a waiting Fuji, but the shot was too strong, Takashi jumped in front of Fuji and shot the ball back, Ishida prepared for another Hadokyu but his racquet strings snapped leaving a fist sized hole in the racquet.

"Taka-san," Fuji said, his face looks worried.

"What is it Fuji," Takashi asked, Fuji grabbed his right wrist, Takashi started whining in protest and pain 'Itaaaaaaaaai!'

"You took it for me," Fuji murmured then called out to the ref, "Ref we forfeit," Fuji smiled at Takashi when then burning player started to object and took his racquet from him.

"Gomen, Fuji," Taka said as they walked off.

"Kagome-chan can you bring me the cool spray," Fuji asked, Kagome smiled and grabbed the first aid kit; she took care of Takashi's wrist.

"Mou, Taka-san you'll have to go to the hospital, to make sure the bone is intact," Kagome sighed after cooling down the power house's wrist.

"Gomen Minna," Takashi said, he left for the hospital with two other juniors.

"Don't mind, Fujiko," Eiji said as he and Oishi got ready to go in, Fuji nodded his eyes now closed and his mask in place.

"Ne, Kagome, come here a sec," Kikyo called, Kagome ran to her sister landing in Kikyo's arms and standing up straight.

"Hai, Onee-chan," Kagome asked cutely, knowing that she's in trouble, Kikyo started mumbling things to her discontented twin as Oishi and Eiji took on Mori and Uchimura, they ended up winning 6-2.

By the time the twins had finished neither of them had noticed how Ryoma had walked off, Kaidoh was sent after him and they followed from afar.

Ryoma walked towards the water fountains he saw a crowd and scowled 'greeeaaat just what I want to deal with show offs,' Ryoma pushed past the crowd and walked past the two Fudomine boys that were rallying two tennis balls between them Ryoma just swatted the balls away with his own racquet and reached the water fountain and took a long drink then turned around to see the red head and black haired boy staring at him.

"Mind adding a ball, I could use the warm up," Ryoma asked them quietly, The black haired scowled, the redhead snorted in contempt and made a step towards Ryoma who remained unfazed, suddenly before the red head could make another move Kaidoh let out a hiss of annoyance, "Ah Senpai."

"Don't even think of messing with our freshman, you'll regret it," Kaidoh hissed walking to stand next to Ryoma, actually in front of him.

"You got some nerve, punk," the red head said, then a girl around their age came up, she has short reddish-brown hair and is dressed in blue girls tennis gear, she walked up to the red head.

"Kamio-kun," she glanced at the black haired boy "Shinji-kun, what are you two doing, don't cause trouble or I'll tell the Bucho, back to the courts," she said in a commanding yet exasperated tone, they looked at her then nodded and left, she smiled after them, "Oh I almost forgot, hi I'm An nice to meet you guys, and I hope you have a good match with those two, they're strong." She smiled and ran off, Kagome and Kikyo watching from the crowd, decided to make an appearance as Kaidoh started talking to Ryoma.

"Don't get in trouble, ffuuussshh you'll make it hard for yourself, baka," Kaidoh hissed, Kikyo and Kagome jumped around him and grabbed Ryoma by the arms.

"Arigato, Kaidoh-kun, thanks again for taking care of our brother, you're a good senpai," Kikyo said, they smiled and opened an umbrella as it started pouring, Kikyo pushed her own at Ryoma, Ryoma shrugged and again said absolutely nothing, he opened the umbrella and gave it to Kaidoh.

"Running senpai," Ryoma asked, Kaidoh nodded, Ryoma smirked and left into the downpour, leaving his sisters and the viper in the rain.

"Ah that little, oh well, Kaidoh please don't get soaked ok," Kagome said, she and Kikyo to ran after their brother leaving a very confused viper in their wake, he held the umbrella over himself and sighed. Viper took off running in the opposite direction while putting the umbrella down (Not leaving it but like you know putting it back in the not open form).

--

Tell me if it's good or not, I was thinking of making Kagome and Kikyo sneaky in getting what they want like Fuji and sometimes Eiji, Saa please tell me your thoughts and I AM SO SORRY THE PLOT IS GOING SLOW PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!


	8. Chapter 8

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

--scene change or beginning/ending

--

Ryoma watched as his snake like senpai returned form his jogging just in time for his match with the red head, Kamio, from before, all the while keeping an eye on her sometimes demonic sisters who are sitting next to Fuji and Eiji while Fuji is on Ryoma other side. Kaidoh stepped onto the court as Kamio did, Kamio called out, "Hey I hear your name is mamushi, right Viper it fits you," Kamio spook just as they reached the center where they were _supposed _to shake hands like good little minions of my writing (Hehehe sorry I'm really bored -.-;).

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," Kaidoh hissed, he swung his racquet at Kamio's head, the speed demon (or annoyance that is now high) quick stepped back, smirking at Kaidoh.

"KAIDOH, STOP THAT NOW," Tezuka ordered form the bench, he stood up and faced Tachibana, who also stood, "I apologize for my teammates behavior."

"No, Kamio provoked first, I am sorry," Tachibana said. And with hat the basic grudge match of Kaidoh v Kamio started on horrible terms. Kamio served.

"15-0!"

"30-0!"

"30-15!"

"40-15!"

"GAME! Fudomine Game 0-1!"

Kaidoh started having trouble with Kamio's speed, but around the third game he pulled out a huge move, an around the pole shot scoring a point.

"It curved like a boomerang!" Horio shouted.

"Boomerang Snake!" Kachiro called out, Ryoma, Kikyo, and Kagome cut their eyes in aggravation all thinking the same thing 'That was a complete mistake or else A really stupid chance, it's not perfected and now he's gonna try to rely on it, that baka!'

"Kaidoh isn't playing like himself, Nya," Eiji observed, Kagome and Kikyo nodded in agreement.

"He's relying totally on a shot he hasn't perfected yet," Kagome said, her voice is lined with annoyance.

"Saa, We'll see what happens won't we," Fuji said, Kaidoh had a hard match and wound up winning 7-5.

"Good game Kaidoh," Oishi said handing him a towel, Kaidoh nodded, Kagome and Kikyo fixed him in a confused stare, Ryoma ignored him and Fuji just smiled.

"Ryoma don't you need to warm up?" Kikyo asked, Ryoma nodded and grabbed his racquet; Kikyo followed him insisting she wanted to help. They ran out to a nearby court, Momo followed them.

"Mou, Ryoma why do you think Momo and Kaidoh fight so much," Kikyo asked as she served to her brother, they don't know Momo's there. Momo sweat dropped and nearly jumped on the fence as Ryoma answered...

"They're rivals like me and... MOMO-SENPAI STOP EAVESDROPPING!" Ryoma said/called in his distraction he was whacked in the face by a smash from Kikyo, she gasped as he went down on one knee; Momo started laughing then noticed a certain freshman glaring daggers at him as he stood up. Kikyo started apologizing over and over.

"I'm fine Momo senpai don't do that," Ryoma said. He kept his pace with Kikyo perfectly, Ryoma sighed as She jumped and smashed hard, "Nee-chan Hard ball is for volleyball," Ryoma said quietly, Kikyo smiled and landed on his side of the net. Kikyo jumped him and put him in a Momo-ish head lock, he started smiling and laughing as he tried to get her off, she chuckled at his effort. The three of them walked back to the courts and Ryoma finished stretching and walked onto the court at the same time as Ibu Shinji. Ibu looked him over as they shook hands.

"Hey is this some kinda mercy match," One of the observers asked his friend who shrugged; Ryoma tightened his grip and released. He got into his position and served a hard twist almost hitting Shinji in the face, making his hair blow as it flashed past. Shinji widened his eyes for a second and then he returned to normal smirking while the freshie trio cried 'TWIST SERVE!'

"That kid can do a twist serve!" Ryoma merely served another twist earning him another point and then another until Shinji returned the fourth.

"Not bad," Ryoma commented to himself, to low for anyone else to hear. The match continued with Ryoma pushing Shinji hard until near the middle Ryoma was bombarded with topspins and slices to his backhand and forehand.

"Why is he bombarding Echizen with topspins and slices to his backhand and forehand," Fuji asked aloud, not really as a question more of a statement. Tachibana heard him and thought 'SHINJI! you're being pushed _that_ badly I can't believe you're using Spot already.'

Suddenly Ryoma whole left arm froze as he was about to return a shot, his tennis racquet fell from his hand and his arm started quivering.

"What the why did that happen to Ryoma," Kagome asked, Kikyo's keen eyes looking for the problem before the question left her twin's lips.

"Spot!" She and Inui said at the same time, Inui started to explain while Kikyo's face turned sour, "Echizen has been bombarded with topspins and slices and that can causes numbness in the arm but it's hard to see when it happens."

"Put very blankly it means Ryo's in big trouble," Kikyo said quietly. Ryoma ran up to hit another shot but his arm froze so he tried to pivit his body, not knowing the his grip had been lost, his racquet flew from his hand and shattered on the net pole, sending the grip half back at Ryoma and before Kikyo or Kagome could jump up before Oishi could call out 'LOOK OUT!' the racquet had impacted with Ryoma's left eyes. He went down on the ground as gasps where heard.

"Ryoma!" Ryuizaki-sensei yelled.

"Ryo!" Kikyo and Kagome called.

"ECHIZEN!" the regulars yelled they all ran to the boy, his face is now dripping with blood and he's lying on his side, Kagome and Kikyo shook him and he got to his feet shakily, the whole team minus Takashi and Momo, who had gone to get Takashi from the hospital, followed them back to the bench where Kikyo descended upon him with the medic kit.

"Ryoma, can you try to blink," Kikyo asked while removing the tenth bloody gauze from his eyes, Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and blinked then his eye drooped shut again. Ryoma sighed.

"Kikyo-san, how is it," Tezuka asked her.

"Theres nothing wrong with the eye ball but the muscles are shot, unless I can stop the bleeding than he won't be able to see out of it, the racquet did some damage," Kikyo said miserably, Momo picked up Ryoma's broken racquet.

"In pieces, HEY ECHIZEN I'M GONNA PUT THIS IN YOU'RE BAG!" Momo called, Ryoma nodded.

"Momo-senpai, get the spare while you're at it," Ryoma called back, Kikyo dropped the gauze she had in her hands, Fuji's eyes opened, Kaidoh hissed, Kagome looked scandalized, the others all stared at him like he was crazy, save Momo who merely took out another racquet.

"Sure thing."

The ref came over.

"Echizen-kun, I understand you want to continue but I can't let you unless you stop bleeding," the ref said, Ryoma stood up, Kikyo backed up and Ryoma put his left shoulder up to his eyes and rubbed hard, making the bleeding stop. Ryuizaki called him over and cursed,

"Bull shit! It stopped ok, Ryoma it hurts doesn't it," Ryuizaki asked.

"It doesn't hurt," Ryoma said firmly, Ryuizaki sighed.

"Fine hold still this is gonna hurt," Ryuizaki grabbed the medic case and placed a patch over Ryoma eyes, Ryoma bit his lip the whole time, "This will only hold for fifteen minuets max."

"It stopped so I can play," Ryoma said to the ref who looked taken aback.

"That's w-what it sounded like but that's a HUGE handicap," the ref stuttered.

"Echizen you already had a hard time now it's gonna be close to impossible," Inui said.

"Ryoma, you know your limits better than all of us, CAN. YOU. PLAY?" Kagome asked him a hand on his shoulder and staring him straight in his good eyes, Ryoma nodded. Momo started to give Ryoma his racquet when Oishi steppe din front of him, then Tezuka took the Racquet and gave it to Ryoma.

"10n minuets, if you can't finish this in 10 minuets you forfeit," Tezuka said, Ryoma smirked and said, "More than enough time." He took his racquet and started to head out when his cap landed on his head, he looked back and saw Kaidoh, Fuji, and Eiji nodding and smiling; He smirked wider and walked to his position.

--

Ok so that's that chapie and thank goodness I'm done cause I am having mega writers block, the next one will be out soon as I can help it and those of you who want the sushi encounter will be getting it in the next chapie! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

--scene change or beginning/ending + Ok this is the end of Ryoma's match and then a party so have fun with it and don't yell at me I'm TRYING TO UPDATE FASTER! Oh and those of you who wanted a sushi scene your about to get it, plus something a little more into the EijixKiky thing and the FujixKagie thing!

--

Ryoma stood waiting for Shinji to serve, the Opposing Junior was mumbling to himself totally out of it, Ryoma twitched and called out, "HEY HURRY UP! Serve Please I'm on a time limit now!" Shinji glared hard at Ryoma but hit his kick serve, Ryoma was able to return it easily. Shinji was almost caught off guard at how fast Ryoma had become, he was playing better than before the accident. Ryoma beat Shinji's spot by playing ambidextrous and hitting at Shinji's feet, he finished the match at 6-4.

"Thanks for the match," Ryoma said to Shinji as the shook hands after the match.

"Yes, I'm sorry about your eye, but technically that was your fault, but I might be partly to blame," Shinji started mumbling to himself and Ryoma just walked away to his team.

"Did I make it in time," Ryoma asked, Kikyo and Kagome hugged him, the others all had a thumb up to him; he had made it with three seconds to spare.

"Yes yes yes, you won it for us," Kikyo said in his ear happily making Ryoma wince, she let him go at the same time Kagome did. The team, minus Ryoma, Kikyo, Kagome, and Ryuizaki, went to Taka-san's sushi shop. Meanwhile Ryoma got a proper patch on his eye, and then they all regrouped at Taka-san's. Kikyo and Kagome almost had to drag Ryoma in by the arms, but he was pounced on by Momo and the freshie trio. Kagome and Kikyo laughed and sat with Fuji and Eiji and Oishi.

"Saa, Kagome-chan, Kikyo-chan try these," Fuji said holding out two Wasabi rolls, Eiji tried to stop them but they had already plopped them in their mouths, Kagome and Kikyo smiled and swallowed, the whole shop was quiet, they grabbed another and ate it smiling.

"Its so good, whats in it?" They asked together. Everyone, including Fuji, sweat dropped and Inui scribbled out data.

"Echizen your sisters are scary," Momo said, Ryoma sighed.

"Two people scarier than Fuji exist," Eiji squeaked.

"You should see the stuff they make," Ryoma muttered, Kagome and Kikyo smiled deviously and Ryoma sweat dropped.

"Saa you like Wasabi sushi," Fuji asked, they nodded and plopped another in their mouths. Kikyo smiled and pulled Eiji over.

"Ne, Eiji-kun don't you want one to," Kikyo asked batting her eyelashes. Eiji gulped and nodded, Kikyo gave him one and he ate it then promptly started crying anime tears and downed three cups of tea, Kikyo, Kagome, and Fuji burst into laughter.

"Mou I guess he can't handle it," Kagome sighed.

"Aww, Nee-chan, that was mean," Kikyo said, smiling. Kagome smiled and shrugged, "Ne Eiji-kun, do you want some of my tea to?"

"Ok, thanks," Eiji said, he took Kikyo's half-full cup of tea and took a swig only then noticing Kagome and Kikyo giggling, "Nya, Nani?

"Senpai, they tricked you," Ryoma said quietly, hiding a groan, 'Onee-sans' found their targets didn't they?'

"What do you mean? Nya, Ochibi," Eiji asked, Kikyo and Kagome kept giggling and Ryoma tried to hide, while it slowly clicked in everyone's brains except for Eiji, Momo and surprisingly Kaidoh and Inui. Tezuka and Oishi sweat dropped, Fuji chuckled, Taka-san blushed, and Ryoma groaned out loud.

"Onee-sans why do you do that," Ryoma asked quietly, his hat pulled over his face.

"Because Ryo-chan we're hopeless romantics, ne, Nee-chan," Kagome said, bending behind her back and ruffling Ryoma's hat and Hair, Ryoma sighed and dug into his sushi, everyone laughed out loud, save Tezuka, when Eiji finally realized as well as Kaidoh, Inui, and Momo.

"Eiji-kun, is there a problem," Kikyo asked, leaning across the table to look at Eiji more closely, his blush grew, Momo started laughing, Inui scribbled furiously in his notebook and Kaidoh blushed and returned to his meal.

"N-No," Eiji muttered, his face bright red, Kikyo giggled again, nodded to Kagome and at the same time Kikyo leaned forward and pecked Eiji on the cheek while Kagome leaned sideways and pecked Fuji on the cheek. Fuji blushed a pale pink and Eiji's blush turned worse into a deep crimson. The whole shop held it's breath as the two twins leaned back into place smiling happily.

"Kagome-san?" Fuji asked his hand on his cheek, the skin warm and pink.

"Yes, Syuuske-san?"

"Ano, why did you just kiss me?"

"I like you Syuuske-san, and I'm hoping you like me back," Kagome said, she leaned in nearer to him; she took his hand form his cheek. Fuji turned to look her in the eyes.

"I do like you to, Kagome-san," He said with a air of his usual self returning, he leaned in and kissed her cheek making Kagome's face heat up and her face turn pink, she sputtered out...

"G-g-good."

"Eiji-san, I like you also," Kikyo said, Eiji perked out of his stupor and hugged Kikyo.

"I like you to, Kikyo-chan," Eiji said happily, Kikyo giggled and detached herself from Eiji. Everyone started laughing again and the party went on.

The next day at school- (AN I forgot what da y it is so lets just say it's Monday! BOO!)

"Ryoma, hurry," Kagome called as she and Kikyo waited for their sleepy brother. He came down the stairs sleepy eyes and hair tussled from sleep. He sleepily stuffed a pace of toast in his mouth, grabbed his tennis bag and put his shoes on and raced of the door after his sisters. Momo waited for them as they reached him. The four of them set off to school.

"Echizen how's the eye?" Momo asked, Ryoma shrugged and just 'hned'.

"He didn't get any coffee this morning," Kagome explained, Ryoma didn't respond to that proving her point.

"He drinks coffee? But he's always falling asleep," Momo said, Ryoma glared at him.

"So, it doesn't mean that makes him _fully_ awake just means he's more alert," Kikyo said, she reached into her bag and fumbled around then pulled out a can of vanilla flavored coffee, she handed it to Ryoma earning her a smile, he popped it and drank deeply. Momo chuckled earning him a bop on the head from Ryoma.

"OW! Echizen what was that for?!" Momo asked, angered, Ryoma glared at him and finished the coffee.

"Baka senpai," Ryoma muttered, he sped up his walking and it turned into a run, he broke away from the group and ran to the school, leaving the three older kids in confusion.

--

OK end of Chapie- hope you like it or whatever... sorry I'm like kinda Emo today... I brought the main pairings together and I hope I can get Ryoma into a romantic situation soon, NO YOAI sorry I'm writing enough of those right now... once again hope you liked it, R&R


	10. Chapter 10

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

--scene change or beginning/ending

--

As Ryoma ran off, Kikyo groaned and Kagome sighed. Momo just stared after him, "What was that about?"

"Ryoma has been doing that whenever someone tries to ask him something direct about himself, we don't get it at all but who knows," Kikyo said, they walked the rest of the way to school. Ryoma was already practicing in a match with Fuji so they didn't get a chance to confront him; they changed out and merely watched the two pit against each other.

"Saa, Ryoma-kun you're confused, your tennis is suffering," Fuji pointed out and Ryoma missed a shot he normally could have hit back, Ryoma looked away and waited for the smiling tensai to serve. Fuji smirked as Ryoma shot back out of anger.

"What the hell is he doing," Kikyo asked harshly, her tone was angry and her eyes were studying Ryoma intently.

"What do you man, senpai?" Momo asked.

"He's playing abnormally; he's not playing like himself. He's out of it," Kikyo clarified. Fuji seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he shot Ryoma easy balls, that Ryoma had trouble returning them. Fuji stopped letting a ball go by him, his eyes are open and flashing.

"Ryoma-kun, get it together," He said. Ryoma looked up, he bowed to Fuji.

"Forgive me senpai," Ryoma said quietly, "I'm not in my best shape today I guess," Ryoma did southing no one would ever have thought, he gave up the match and surrendered to Fuji. He left the court. Everyone stared after him confused as hell.

"Well that was weird," Kagome said quietly, she turned to go after her brother but Kikyo shook her head and took Kagome in the opposite direction after nodding towards Momo, Fuji, and Eiji. They were going after the confused freshman.

"Let them handle it, they have a better idea than we do," Kikyo advised her twin, Kagome nodded and they went off to train the remaining regulars.

With, Eiji, Fuji, Momo, and Ryoma-

"Ochibi," Eiji called glomping Ryoma, Ryoma braced himself and only staggered at the attack, "Whats wrong with you, NYA!?"

"I don't know," Ryoma sighed, exasperated. Eiji hung on him until he sat down next to a wall.

"How can you not know?" Momo asked. Ryoma glared at him.

"Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked, he and Eiji sat on either side of Ryoma and Momo sat in front of him.

"I'm confused about a... girl," Ryoma whispered, Fuji opened his eyes in surprise, Momo and Eiji had to force themselves not to grin widely and start teasing the poor, poor, deluded, confused, little freshman.

"What's her name?" Eiji asked.

"She sits in front of me in all my classes her name is Akina, Akina Ooka," Ryoma replied almost silently. Momo recalled the girl and let out a long, low whistle.

"Dang, Echizen, she's a cutie, and get this she's shorter than you!" Momo exclaimed, Ryoma shot him a death glare and Momo eked and hid behind Eiji.

"The thing is I can't talk to her," Ryoma muttered.

"Why, Ochibi, every girl in your year wants to talk to YOU," Eiji asked, Fuji smirked.

"The same reason, Eiji, that you or I couldn't tell Kikyo-chan or Kagome-chan how we felt about them until they did first, fear, of rejection and fear of humiliation," Fuji said knowingly. Ryoma nodded slightly. That was of Fuji's mind working on a plan to get Ryoma and Akina together, Ryoma just didn't know about it yet.

At afternoon practice-

"ECHIZEN!" Tezuka yelled, once again this turned the heads of all the regulars, Kikyo and Kagome, "I MEANT RYOMA!" Ryoma cussed under his breath and walked over to his Bucho, everyone secretly watched as Ryoma went towards the stoic Bucho of Seigaku.

"Hai?" Ryoma asked almost silently.

"What is wrong with you today?" Tezuka demanded. Ryoma shuddered at the tone of anger.

"I'm having personal problems," Ryoma muttered, making everyone except Fuji, Momo, and Eiji raise an eye brow, now the whole club was listening.

"And it's affecting you _this_ badly?"

"Hai Bucho."

"Echizen, I want you to get over this and soon. We need you for the upcoming match and I need to make sure you can handle it or I'll be forced to sit you out," Tezuka said sternly, Ryoma almost napped back a smart-ass retort but he actually had to bite his tongue to stop himself.

"Bucho, I'm sorry, I'll figure it out by then, and I'll try not to let it harm my tennis," Ryoma muttered, he left, but Tezuka wasn't done oh no, Tezuka wanted to get his message through loud and clear.

"Thirty laps, to clear you're head," Ryoma again bit his tongue and took off running. Kikyo and Kagome glared daggers at Tezuka.

"Tezuka-kun don't you feel that's a bit harsh?" Kikyo snapped at him as she led an exercise. Tezuka muttered something that sounded like 'No." Kikyo glared harder until she was forced to resume actually teaching. Ryoma finished his laps in record time and right after that, no water breaks or air breaks for that matter went into a intense match with Kaidoh and won 6-4. After wards Ryoma pushed himself even harder by asking Kikyo for a match.

"Ryoma drink something then I'll play you," She insisted, Ryoma rolled his eyes while he drank down a half full bottle of water.

"Bucho and everyone else wanted me to get back in my swing so I am," Ryoma said quietly as he spun his racquet Kikyo's eyes widened as she called rough, It wasn't so Ryoma got into a serving position, using his left hand.

"Ryoma," she muttered, Tezuka seemed to understand exactly how bad Ryoma was trying to prove he was fine and tried to stop the match but to late, Ryoma had gone into his I'm-started-so-now-I'm-gonna-fucking-finish-it mode. He hit a left handed quick serve to Kikyo and she hit it back.

"Tezuka-kun," Kagome said quietly form behind the captain and vice-captain making Oishi jump, Tezuka turned around to face her.

"Yes, Kagome-san?"

"I understand Ryoma wasn't paying up to par but don't you think what you said and did was overkill, look at him, he's playing a practice match with his _sister_ that seriously. he plays her every day if he wants, so this isn't special except the fact he's trying to prove to everyone and himself that whatever's going on isn't affecting his tennis, so he was out of it for ONE day, I think you should call it off before Ryoma gets hurt, I've seen this happen before and when our dad pushes him like this Ryoma goes until he drops," Kagome said coldly.

"I apologize for my mistake," Tezuka said, he bowed his head to Kagome.

"Don't apologize to me, stop Ryoma before he hurts himself trying to prove himself to us," Kagome replied.

"He won't stop," Fuji said popping up behind them in an Inui-ish way scarring the ever living crap out of Kagome and Oishi. Tezuka is basically Immune to it by now, "He can't, Tezuka, his bucho and someone he respects, gave him a challenge, even if Tezuka were to walk onto the court and dance around like monkey I doubt it would stop him. Ryoma wants to prove that he can juggle tennis and a crush at the same time like his sisters."

"A WHAT?!" Kagome exploded.

"Oh Shit," Fuji muttered as his girlfriend went into older sis mode.

"Nice one Fujiko," Eiji said walking over with Momo and basically all the other regulars. Tezuka decided to defuse the growing tension.

"Fuji how do you know so much about Echizen anyways. Not counting you're relationship with Kagome-san?" Tezuka asked, curious, Fuji smiled his evil, sadist smile.

"Tezuka, you should be able to answer that yourself," Fuji said, putting unnecessary fear in the hearts of everyone in a mile radius of him.

"Fuji you're just plain scary sometimes," Oishi told him seriously, Fuji shrugged.

"I wasn't implying _that_," Fuji laughed, "No Ryoma-kun and I talk a lot more than you'd think, just as normal Senpai and Kouhai would and just like friends would." everyone, and I MEAN EVERYONE, starred at him, well save Ryoma and Kikyo. (Yes I mean the ENTIRE tennis club)

"Syuuske, what did you do to my brother to get him to TALK to you?" Kagome begged.

"I just offered to listen and we met up one day at a tennis court and we talked for about an hour. We have meetings like that all the time, Sometimes he listens to me, a mutual agreement to listen to each other and look out for one another, Senpai/Kouhai relationship," Fuji smiled. Everyone's mouths dropped, save again Ryoma and Kikyo and then add Tezuka.

"He just openly TALKS to YOU?" Kagome asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes, because I don't judge him unless it's something unsafe, unlike SOME -stares at a whistling Momo and then I grinning Eiji- people, you and Kikyo-chan weren't here most of the times he talk to me, and besides a lot of it could be called not sister appropriate. He didn't want anyone in his family to know and I assumed that you two fit that build," Fuji said happily.

B-But what does that Gaki talk about to you?" Momo asked.

"That, Momo, is private," Fuji said seriously. Momo backed off but Kagome jumped in.

"Syuuske please," she begged Fuji opened his eyes and stared at her curiously.

"Kagome, if you told Kikyo a dark secret and knew you could trust her to keep it then she told Eiji what would you feel?" Fuji asked, Kagome hung her head.

"Betrayed. I understand, Gomenasai, I shouldn't have tried to play that card," Kagome said unhappily. All the while they were talking Ryoma and Kikyo battle don until Ryoma finally won at 7-5.

"You won Otouto." Kikyo sighed drenching her pure black hair in water, "You can stop now."

"Aa, gomen, Kikyo-nee-chan," Ryoma said stiffly, he neglected the water and towel Kikyo had pushed at him an merely sat down on the bench for a minuet.

"Practice is over! DISMISSED!" Tezuka called telling the freshman to clean, of course Ryoma is the only exception. Everyone streamed towards the clubhouse and showers. Ryoma ran in changed and left before anyone could say another word to him. Fuji slipped away from Kikyo and Kagome and Eiji and followed him...

--

SWEET ITS DONE! YES! AND YAYAY! I hope you like this chapie cause it was a pain in my . Next chapie might be a while cause BREAKING DOWN COMES OUT IN ABOUT 6 HOURS! For thoughts who do not know Breaking Dawn is the new Twilight book! Yes this was finished at 1:25 am! I don't care! I'm an insomniac apparently R&R PLZ!


	11. Chapter 11

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

--scene change or beginning/ending + this chapter is angsty, badly made gang violence is in here, along with a lot of cussing,. NOTE this chapter is here because I am pissed at the Effing world right now so my story shall be mean to some certain characters to sooth my annoyance for now! Note!! I'm sorry if you don't like how OOC this chapie is but I found it hard to write it out... any other way... ON WITH THE STORY!

--

Ryoma walked swiftly but Fuji's legs are longer and he caught up to the freshman.

"They know," Ryoma muttered, angrily.

"Not anything you told me," Fuji said in his sweet weird way, Ryoma snorted.

"I'm never gonna live that one down, ever," Ryoma muttered

"I'm sorry, I wanted to defend you but I ended up making it worse, what a genius I am huh?"

"You do make things better, but now they know and their NEVER gonna leave me alone, especially Kikyo and Kagome, well mostly Kagome cause she always has to know EVERYTHING that's going on in my life," Ryoma whispered the last part. Fuji still heard it.

"You still want to talk?" Fuji asked, Ryoma shook his head and kept walking, "You're house is the other way."

"I know, I'm not going there until I absolutely have to," Ryoma said quietly, Fuji smiled and followed him, "Ok I give why are you following me senpai?"

"Because I know you, well at least a bit better than most of our friends and I know you really don't need to be alone right now," Fuji said in his creepy way, somehow Ryoma was reassured by this. The pair walked down the roads and down an Ally that was used as a short cut. But out of no where, Ryoma was grabbed and Fuji was kicked hard in the stomach.

"AAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Ryoma raged kicking and flailing at his captor's arms, Fuji was grabbed and his hands were ties together, Ryoma was under him as he was thrown down, Ryoma's hands are bound as well, they were kicked in the face and stomach until they were hunching in pain.

"God what the hell do you want?" Fuji asked, enraged, the men that had grabbed them were clearly older and scruffy looking, they all had similar Yin and yang tattoos just over their left eye, so it meant a gang.

"Check their bags for money," The biggest one said, obviously the leader.

"Let us go and I'll write you a fucking check," Fuji spat, the man paid him no mind, Fuji struggled to get off Ryoma and managed to, Ryoma stood up. So did Fuji, The boss was to excited by the amount of money Fuji had had on him and both of them were able to make a run for it. Fuji was spitting blood out of his mouth from a bloody lip and the back of Ryoma's head is bleeding.

"Ryoma are ou ok," Fuji asked, as he struggled against the bindings on his arms, Ryoma shook his head slightly and fell onto a nicely placed bench, Fuji's couldn't talk well out of the blood coming form his lip, plus it had swollen to double it's size.

"My head hurts, really bad," Ryoma murmured, he managed to slip his small wrists out of the restraints and untied Fuji, Fuji put one of Ryoma's arms around his Shoulders and helped Ryoma walk.

"I can't elieve out of all the hings that ould have appened, we were ugged," Fuji muttered coldly.

"With my luck, were lucky to be alive," Ryoma said, annoyed.

"Rue," Fuji agreed, they ended up at Fuji's house. No one was home. Fuji placed Ryoma in a black leather arm chair in his living room and grabbed the phone.

"Don't call my parents or an ambulance," Ryoma warned edgily, Fuji shook his head and called his sister.

"Yumiko-ee-chan, hey, well. No. I knew ou probably did. Can you help us please? Ryoma's head is eeding retty ad, my ip is usted," Fuji said whipping a considerable amount of blood form his lip. Ryoma adjusted himself so he could see Fuji clearly, "Anx, Aa, bye."

"Is she coming?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes, -spits out blood into hands- Sorry bout at, -spits out more blood - God that's annoying I an't talk ight," Fuji complained. (OK if you haven't picked up on it yet, Fuji's lip is busted and he can't talk right because of that, if you still don't get it I'm sorry but you're an idiot.)

"Are you ok, senpai?" Ryoma asked, moving his head only to get a surge of pain, Fuji walked over to the kitchen and came back with a huge mass of paper towels, he handed a glob to Ryoma and Ryoma gingerly put them on the back of his head. Fuji held a piece of ice to his lip.

"I'll e fine, are ou ok," Fuji asked, concerned and still angry.

"I have a head ach," Ryoma said sarcastically getting Fuji to chuckle. Fuji walked over and gently moved Ryoma's hands, Ryoma gasped in pain as Fuji gently inspected the damage to Ryoma's head, the gash on it was deep and had buts of brick dust in ti, Fuji frowned and let Ryoma continue clotting the blood.

"It's bad, Ryoma ou have to go to the hospital, I on't care what we tell hem but we have to go, you're ead'll get infected if ou on't," Fuji deadpanned, Making Ryoma pout and chuckle at the same time. Ten minuets of mostly comfortable silence later Yumiko Fuji burst into the house, she was muttering swears under her breath as she inspected Ryoma's head gingerly adn then was almost in tears at the sight of her baby brother. She took them both to a nearby ER.

"Syuuske, are you sure the two of you couldn't see there faces, then we could report it. I still will of course," Yumiko asked, Fuji shook his head.

"No, I was more oncerned on etting out of there than aking a ostive ID," Fuji mumbled.

"Ryoma-kun?" Yumiko asked.

"They all had Tattoos over there left eye, it was a yin and Yang symbol, all over the left eye," Ryoma said, "I saw the face of the guy who grabbed Fuji-senpai." Ryoma remembered, Fuji smiled in his own way at Ryoma's determination, the younger boy was concentrating so much his voice had flattened in concentration, but it still rang with cockiness and with new found anger.

"Yes, I remember te Tattoos," Fuji agreed, "shouldn't we call ou're arents Ryoma-kun?'

"I'll call them when we get there" Ryoma said, grudgingly. AS they got out of Yumiko's red sports car and walked inside Ryoma stopped at the pay phones and dialed his house number and waited...

"Hello," answered his father, Ryoma groaned inwardly.

"Oyiji..." Ryoma started before Nanjiro had started screaming.

"OI! YOU ARE SO FUCKING LATE! BOY GET HOME NOW!"

"OYIJI! SHUT UP! I was mugged and I'm at the Kanto regional ER, I have to checked out right now, you can yell at me later," Ryoma snapped. The words 'I was mugged and hospital and checked out' shut Nanjiro up.

"Ryoma... we'll be there in a minuet ok," Nanjiro's voice was serious and almost panicky, the line was then dead. Ryoma let out a heavy sigh and let himself be dragged to the receptionist. His injuries and Fuji's seemed to be a priority over most other peoples so they were put in a curtain with two beds, Ryoma fell onto the first and Fuji sat on the second, a Doctor came in a minuet or so later and assessed Ryoma first.

"Echizen-kun did I get it right in hearing that the two of you were mugged?" asked the doctor, Ryoma nodded.

"Y-yes," Ryoma muttered as his head was washed out with saline, Ryoma had promptly refused any pain medication so the doc was gonna stitch up Ryoma's throbbing head with out it, or so Ryoma thought.

"Are you sure about the pain meds?"

"Yea-"

"No, give them to him now," Fuji cut over Ryoma, Ryoma shot him a glare but the doctor obeyed Fuji's sadistic glare and numbed Ryoma's head, Ryoma hates medicine of any form. Ryoma then had thirty-three stitches put into his head and had it bandaged, his minor cuts on his arms were dressed with Band Aids.

"Fuji-kun, you're turn," The doctor said, Fuji smiled as his lip was numbed and got eleven stitches in it. He was ok for the most part except for the shallow scrapes on his arms and palms. As the doctor finished up, Yumiko came in with a police officer and a sketch book.

"Here, Ryoma-kun," Yumiko said, Ryoma thanked her quietly and set to work as Fuji told the officer what had happened. While Fuji told a vivid recap of what happened Ryoma sketched in the book, everyone wondered what he was doing until he finished and turned it around to show everyone.

"That was the man who grabbed Fuji-senpai and beat both of us," Ryoma said stiffly, he handed the book to the cop, who nodded, they all marveled for a minuet at the clarity and wonderful work of the sketch.

"I'll report this right away, thank you for all you have done to help the investigation, and I'm sorry for what happened to you," the cop left with that and Ryoma's parents and sisters burst in. Rinko had tears in her eyes as she looked Ryoma over, Nanjiro looked furious and Kagome and Kikyo looked sad, terrified and guilty at the same time.

"What happened, all Tou-san said was a mugging and Ryoma before storming out of the house and to the car, we barely caught up," Kikyo asked sweeping to her brothers side. Fuji explained everything, Kagome was torn between the two, but Ryoma motioned for er to sit with him and she shot him a thanking glance.

"Are you ok?" Kagome demanded of the two of them.

"Fine," Fuji muttered thickly threw the fat lip he now has.

"I'm ok," Ryoma assured. Kikyo hugged him tightly while Kagome put an arm around Fuji. Nanjiro was still fuming with anger over what happened to his son to say anything as the seven of them left the hospital, Fuji and Yumiko parted with the Echizens and got into Yumiko's car. Ryoma was sat between his sisters in his Mom's car, as His farther drove back to their house.

--

OK is this Chap ok? Please tell me... next chap is about what their team does and what happens in Ryoma's love life... R&R


	12. Chapter 12

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

--scene change or beginning/ending

--

The next morning-

"Ryoma are you sure you want to go to school today," Kikyo asked him as the three Echizen kids walked downstairs for breakfast, Ryoma nodded, the white bandages on his head were aggravating the hell out of him because he can't wear his fila cap.

"For the fifteenth time, yes," Ryoma muttered, Kagome and Kikyo sighed and Ryoma yawned.

"I HATE having a concussion, Kaa-san had to wake me up like twenty times last night," Ryoma mumbled.

"At least you're ok," Kagome said, "I'm sorry we weren't there to help."

"Don't start that Onee-chans, if you had been there then you would have been hurt to," Ryoma reminded them, they shrugged.

"Aren't you gonna eat," Kikyo asked as Ryoma pushed his plate away, she and Kagome had already eaten most of theirs.

"No," Ryoma muttered, he stood up and they followed, they grabbed their stuff, put their shoes on, and left the house to find Momo waiting.

"Echizen what happened to your head?" Momo asked/yelled, Ryoma sighed and felt at the strip of bandages going around his forehead and the rest of his head.

"Fuji-senpai and I were mugged while walking to our houses," Ryoma muttered.

"God, I'm sorry, are you ok," Momo asked awkwardly, Ryoma nodded and walked on ahead of them, Momo walked quickly and matched the freshman's pace, Kikyo and Kagome walked behind them.

"I'm fine," Ryoma said bluntly and Blankly, Momo was used to his aversion of thing that made him uncomfortable so Momo changed the subject for the freshman.

"What about Akina-chan?" Momo asked pryingly, Ryoma blucher five different pinks.

"What about Akina?"

"Well..."

"Later," Ryoma muttered as they got to school and Ryoma was swarmed, apparently Fuji had gotten there early and others had noticed his injuries so they wanted to see for themselves that the rookie star was ok. Eiji was quick to glomp poor Ryoma making him dizzy.

"Senpai... can't breathe..." Ryoma muttered losing air and color fast, Eiji jumped off, Ryoma's head spun, his sisters' eagle caught him placing a hand to his temple and they walked to his side.

"Ryoma you should sit down," Kagome breathed as they all walked to the changing rooms.

"ECHIZEN!" again the three sibs' heads snapped to attention when their Bucho's voice rand out, Ryoma was beckoned to.

"Hai?" Ryoma asked walking up to him his head clearing.

"I want to apologize for what happened yesterday at practice. My actions were uncalled for," Tezuka said, he bowed his head, Ryoma was struck dumb, Tezuka continued, "Fuji told me about what happened after practice please sit out this morning to avoid further injury." Ryoma nodded once and bowed low to Tezuka before walking off to sit on a bench inside one of the courts as a spectator. As practice wore on the other freshmen started gossiping about what had happened, then it spread to the juniors, then finally to the seniors and regulars. Ryoma got up and excused himself to his classroom halfway through, after the freshie trio had started following him around.

In Ryoma's classroom, no one except himself is in there yet-

Ryoma sank into his desk and put his head down until he heard a gasp.

"Ryoma-kun?" Came a startled voice, Ryoma raised his head and groaned inwardly, Akina Ooka, just a bit shorter than Ryoma, sleek dark brown hair, and grey eyes, stood in the doorway of their classroom her bag had fallen to the floor with a light thump. She was staring at Ryoma or more at his bandages, "Oh, my! What happened to you?" Akina left her bag on the floor and crossed quickly to Ryoma.

"I- Fuji-senpai and I were mugged yesterday after school while we walked home," Ryoma mumbled, Akina gasped again, she knelt next to him. Ryoma looked at her worried face, confused.

"Oh my God. Are you both ok," Akina asked then came to a conclusion, "Is this why you're not at practice?" She asked, Ryoma nodded and winced, his migraine was getting worse.

"Bucho wouldn't let me play. I have a concussion," Ryoma muttered, Akina placed a pale hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring something bad up. Are you going to be ok," She asked comfortingly.

"I'll be fine, the stitches will stay in for a while then I get them out," Ryoma said, not paying attention to Akina's sad face, he didn't want pity even if it IS from his crush.

"I'm sorry again, I hope you feel better, umm Ryoma," Akina started, Ryoma shifted his gaze to her, She looked at his eyes intently apparently trying to win and internal struggle, "W-would y-you like to eat lunch w-with me, I-I was gonna ask you after y-you're practice finished b-but you weren't there, I assumed you were sick b-but now... so will y-you?" Ryoma's eyes widened, he didn't know what to say so he nodded.

"S-sure," Ryoma said, finding his vocal cords. Akina smiled her lopsided, cute, smile; she nodded and went to get her bag. Akina stumbled back to her seat in front of Ryoma and the two started talking.

"So you normally eat with your sisters, Fuji-san and Kikiumaru-san?" Akina asked. Ryoma nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll care," Ryoma said.

"If I sit with them or if you don't," Akina asked, "Because I don't care either way and seeing how you're hurt -Ryoma's eyes averted hers- your Nee-sans might want to watch over you. I don't mind, i mean we have all our classes together."

"We can do whatever you want," Ryoma said, he was being complacent just so she would still want to eat with him, "I doubt my senpais and my sisters would give us any peace though."

"I want to meet them face to face, not through the rumor mill, I want to get to know the real them, and get to know you," Akina assured him, "So, did you like the states?"

"It was ok, better weather most of the time but I lived in San Diego, California, really sunny," Ryoma said, talking to Akina was easy for him.

"I've been to California before. My aunts live in Sacramento, but we used to take rode trips to San Diego a lot. They wanted me to see all of California," Akina said, smiling as she did.

"Aa, my family used to travel up and down California to and we went skiing in Oregon," Ryoma commented, Akina smiled.

"Hmm, that sounds nice, we never left California cause my parents didn't want to, so, and DO NOT lie, you did earn the title 'Prince of Tennis' after you won four tournaments in America didn't you, I saw you're picture in the papers there," Akina asked, Ryoma fake coughed.

"Uhh, please don't tell the others only Tezuka-bucho knows and Ryuizaki-sensei, and my sisters," Ryoma mumbled, Akina smiled and nodded.

"Sure, no prob," Akina said. They kept getting to know each other until people striated coming in ten classroom, along with Ryoma's fan club president the ever annoying Tomoka Osaka, she raced over to Ryoma and started cooing at him, Akina smiled secretively at him and turned around, leaving a groaning Ryoma to be attacked by Tomoka.

"RYOMA-SAMA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Tomoka screamed.

"I fell," Ryoma said sternly. Thank God the teacher came in and started class and for once Ryoma didn't get in trouble for snoozing, apparently the teachers had been informed of what had happened, so Ryoma was merely woken up and asked if he wanted to go to the nurse and lie down, Ryoma declinded and sat up straight, lost in thought. When lunch came Akina lightly tapped his shoulder and stood up with a bento box in her hands, Ryoma nodded and stood up stiffly, they were about to leave with the rest of the class when the teacher came up to Ryoma.

"Echizen-kun, listen to me," he started, Ryoma turned around and let almost dead eyes look on his sensei, "I let you off today because I know what happened, but please for your own sake do not dwell on what happened."

"Hai," Ryoma nodded and walked out of the classroom with Akina. Ryoma didn't talk as they walked outside to the tree where he, his sister, Fuji, and Eiji sat every day for lunch; Akina seemed fine by that, letting his thoughts flow uninterrupted. Ryoma wasn't really thinking about the incident yesterday or anything like that, he was running over the things Akina had told him about herself.

"Ryoma... and... Nani? Umm, ano, who are you?" Kagome asked and she and Kikyo steered the two freshmen to their spot next to the tree where Eiji and Fuji were waiting.

"Ah, Konichiwa, Watashi wa Akina Ooka, nice to meet you," Akina said after bowing a bit, Ryoma sat next to an over excited Eiji to let Akina sit next to his sisters.

"Akina-cha, welcome," Fuji smiled.

"Aa, welcome, Watashi wa Kagome Echizen," Kagome said happily.

"Watashi wa Kikyo Echizen, nice to meet you," Kikyo said, Akina nodded.

"So Akina-chan, you and Ryoma are having lunch together?" Kagome asked, Akina nodded and smiled her cute lopsided smile.

"Aa," Akina said.

"Akina-chan do you play a sport," Kikyo asked, Ryoma smirked.

"Hai, I'm on the track team, I run the one and two mile and the quarter relay," Akina smiled.

"Ever play tennis?" Kikyo asked.

"No, but I love watching our school play against the other schools, I always watch unless I have a race," Akina smiled.

"Akina do you want some," Ryoma asked handing her his uneaten bento, his sisters smiled, Akina blushed and accepted it thanking him. They finished their lunches and walked towards the school together, Akina had managed to slip her arm into Ryoma's elbow so they walked behind the twins, Fuji, and Eiji. Akina and Ryoma talked a lot on the way back making the smiles on Kikyo and Kagome's faces grow even more, Fuji smirked the whole time and Eiji looked like he was watching a teen movie.

--

Hope you liked it; see the elusive person Ryoma had fallen for is now in full light! Please read and Review o I know if you like Akina... I really need you're opinions on the matter! Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

An Inuyasha high you would never have expected

"normal talk"

'thought'

_flashback_

**dream**

different language

---------------scene change or beginning/ending + I would like to shout out to the following people; _**hemiyami, Music ADD, Ichigo Mirai, YukimuraShuusuke Girl,**_ _**WhiteDemoness11, suzsan, **__**and many many more! I would like to tell all of you that I REALLY REALLY NEED review so I can tell whether or not you like the way the plot is going! I NEED reviews and I would BE HAPPY to shout out to MORE people BUT I NEED Reviews before I can do that! Thank you all so much for those who DO review I thank you!**_

I AM SSOO SSOORRRRYY! FOR NOT UPDATING!

-----------

The rest of the day passed with ease for Ryoma, and for once he didn't fall asleep in class. He and his over excited sisters followed by Fuji and Eiji walked down to the tennis courts after school with a promise from Akina that she would be there to watch after she finished a fast and quick practice run with her track team.

"Nya, Ochibi has a crush, and she likes him back," Eiji cooed while hanging off Ryoma as they entered the changing rooms, Ryoma sighed and shook off his senpai so he could change.

"Any louder Eiji-senpai? I don't think the people in Okinawa heard you," Ryoma muttered, getting Eiji and Momo, who had just come in and heard what Eiji said, to laugh. Ryoma walked back out with Eiji and Momo shadowing him asking him about his lunch date.

"EIJI-SENPAI! Stop it, it's not like you weren't three feet away the WHOLE time," Ryoma snapped after Eiji implied something that made Ryoma blush ten different shades of red.

"Oh to be young, they're so young," Momo cooed, Ryoma rolled his eyes and stalked onto the court, Eiji laughed while saying, "Ne Momo aren't you only a year older?"

"Hai hai," Momo said, Ryoma started warm ups before anyone else, his anger and annoyance growing with two of his senpai by the minuet and whispers and snickers sounded. Ryoma started twitching with annoyance when he heard a certain rumor from the neko like redhead.

"REGULARS GATHER UP!" Tezuka called, Ryoma exhaled loudly as they all moved over to where Tezuka, Kikyo, and Kagome stood.

"Today Ryoma and Kagome are going to show us all how good their doubles skills are against Kikyo and Eiji, Kagome and Kikyo wanted this so you all can observe how even playing doubles with a girl partner is possible if you have a good combination," Tezuka said. Kagome, Ryoma, Kikyo, and Eiji got into position while everyone made bets on who would win while watching on the sidelines.

"You serve," Kikyo called to her brother. Ryoma nodded and Kagome hunched down on the center line just under the net, Eiji bounced from his net position. Ryoma shot a twist serve right at Eiji's head so hard and fast the red head had to jump back to avoid it.

"15-love," Oishi called, he's ref. Ryoma smirked and Kagome giggled.

"Ne, Eiji, what'd you do this time," she asked.

"Nya, umm about that," Eiji muttered. Ryoma served again and Eiji managed to hit it back but Kagome shot it right back, Kikyo was able to catch it in time and hit it back with her hard shot, Kagome missed when her racquet was blown out of her hand.

"15 all!"

"Onee-chan, that was too hard for practice," Kagome mock scolded, Kikyo shrugged.

"So Ryoma, what'd Eiji do," Kikyo asked as Ryoma served a twist again, Eiji twisted and hit it back.

"Nya, Ochibi is mad cause I picked on him about Akina-chan," Eiji laughed, Ryoma rolled his eyes and hit the ball back.

"Maa Maa, Eiji-chan you should know by now not to pick on him," Kikyo said. They finished the game in twenty minuets, Kagome-Ryoma pair winning 6-3. Ryoma was still scowling at Eiji when it finished. His face brightened and softened when he saw Akina watching them form the outside of the courts. After practice finished Tezuka announced that their next match would be tomorrow against St. Rudolph.

"Don't let your guard down," Tezuka said. They were dismissed. Ryoma quickly disappeared into the club house then he and Akina disappeared themselves.

"Where'd Ochibi go?" Eiji asked while the rest of the regulars stood in the locker rooms changing.

"I think he took off with Akina-chan," Fuji said, smiling. He and Eiji left the club house together with Momo leading the way.

-The next morning-

"Did you have fun on your date Ryoma," Kikyo asked as the three ate breakfast with their father and cousin. Nanjiro choked on his coffee and Nanako started squealing. Ryoma flushed.

"THAT BRAT FINALLY GOT A DATE?!" Nanjiro yelled, Ryoma flushed harder and scowled.

"Actually Oyiji Ryo here gets love letters from at lease three girls in his fan club a week, but he finally found a girl he really likes, her name is -muffled- ina ka," Kagome said the name came out muffled when Ryoma slapped his hand over Kagome's mouth and shoved a roll in her mouth.

"Good for you Ryoma-san," Nanako said giving her flushing cousin a big hug, "What's the lucky girl's name?"

"Akina Ooka. We have to go now," Ryoma hissed, grabbing his sisters by the arm and marching them out of the kitchen then grabbing all their bags and marching them out the front door. Kikyo and Kagome giggling madly.

"Aww they had to find out sometime Ryo-chan don't be so mad at us," Kikyo said slinging her own bag over her shoulder. Kagome did the same.

-At the tennis gardens the three Echizen's are the last ones there-

"Echizen why are you late?" Tezuka asked.

"Ask my so-called sisters," Ryoma muttered walking over towards where Kaidoh and Momo were fighting and Oishi was trying to break them up, Kikyo and Kagome started giggling again but said nothing. Everyone looked over as they heard Momo wolf whistle. Ryoma and Akina were locked at the lips under a tree not far away from everyone else. They broke apart and Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Well damn," Kikyo muttered, "I wanted to be the one to French kiss first." Everyone, save Kaidoh, Tezuka, Inui, and Ryoma laughed; Ryoma only chuckled.

"Ahm, we need to register now," Inui reminded everyone. Tezuka registered everyone and Akina disappeared.

"Ne, Ryoma where'd Akina-chan go?" Kikyo asked as the Seigaku regulars and their two trainers and manager made their way to the courts.

"She has a track meet today, she came to wish me luck and hopes she'll get back in time to see my match," Ryoma muttered.

"You must win your match today Echizen I doubt you can get anymore lucky right now," Momo laughed slinging an arm around Ryoma's shoulders. Ryoma scowled and pouted.

"Ne, Ochibi you have to treat her right or she'll run off on you," Eiji said, Momo laughed at the lame joke. As they walked towards there courts they caught the first look at their opponents, St Rudolph.

They put there stuff down and went inside the court to shake hands, they did and then it started doubles two, Momo-Kaidoh pair vs. St. Rudolph's Shinya Yanagisawa-Atsushi Kisarazu. The match was fast and filled with death threats and anger from Kaidoh to Momo and vice versa the match was won when Momo accidentally knocked Yanagisawa out by smashing the ball into the poor duck faced boy's cheek. The score was 3-5 forfeit St. Rudolph.

-----------

Ok here's a slightly shorter chap than I'm used to I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like a year. You are free to yell at me all you want.


End file.
